After an injury it is often necessary for the injured individual to see a physician and/or therapist to obtain as full a recovery as possible from the injury. This can be a time consuming and frustrating period for both the treating individual and the patient.
If the injury involves the connective tissues in the hand and arm, these tissues must be mobilized to obtain the full extent of motion that is physically indicated by the nature of the injury. The connective tissues are made of various densities and spatial arrangements of collagen fibers embedded in a protein-polysaccharide matrix. Collagen is a fibrous protein that has a very high tensile strength, and is contained in many connective tissue structures such as tendons, ligaments, and joint capsules among others. The range of motion in most body joints is primarily limited by these connective tissue structures. Muscles are generally regarded as not limiting the range of motion of a joint when the muscle is relaxed. However, since connective tissue is part of the muscle unit structure, it is possible during the recovery process for muscle shortening to occur or "guarding/spasm" to predominate. Such muscle restriction needs to be rectified in conjunction with other connective tissue limitations.
In order to extend the range of motion of the joint, the connective tissues must be stretched. In order to obtain lasting results, the connective tissues must be stretched to a point of plastic deformation. The stretching of connective tissues, either elastic or plastic, is dependent on several factors including the amount and duration of the applied force. The force applied must not be large enough to cause physical tearing of the connective tissues. Physically tearing the connective tissues results in injury, bleeding, pain, instability, and worsening scar formation rather than improving the condition of the patient.
Low force, long duration stretching of the injury results in lasting improvement in the range of motion of the joint. The application of heat during stretching and subsequent cooling has been shown to additionally help increase the plastic deformation of the connective tissue and therefore aids in permanently improving the range of motion of the joint. Typically, this involves a therapist carefully working the joint over an extended period. This method is time consuming and inefficient for the therapist. One-on-one treatment such as this stretching is costly to the patient in treatment time, travel, and cost. Any missed appointments are reflected in reduced benefits and thus prolonged recovery. Additionally, a therapist does not have unlimited time to spend on one patient's stretch several times per day. Therefore, there is a need to relieve the therapist from this tedious task.
While there are numerous exercise devices none can adequately satisfy all of the needs of the therapist. For example the devise disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,401 entitled "Exercising Device" issued to L. P. Monaco on Sept. 27, 1932. Therein disclosed is a device for the exercising of paralyzed limbs. The device comprises a floating table on rollers having a window therein. The window permits the patient to use his or her fingers for other purposes such as writing. The rollers permit the patient to exercise his or her upper arm. Pegs are also included on the floating table permitting the patient to exercise his or her fingers by moving them up and over the stationary pegs. This device, while performing its intended function, does not provide a continuous force for the stretching of damaged connective tissue.
Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,081 entitled "Exercisers" issued to J. Touraine on Jan. 7, 1958 provides beneficial resistance exercise treatment, but does not provide advantageous stretching force. Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,334 entitled "Therapeutic Device For Use In Manipulative Treatment Of Joints Of The Human Body" issued to S. H. Whitelaw on Apr. 29, 1958. The Whitelaw device is a somewhat complex mechanical device that provides resistance force through mechanical gearing and friction members. This device does not provide a constant stretching force helpful in achieving beneficial plastic deformation of damaged connective tissue. A still more complex device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,832 entitled "Wrist/Ankle Exercising Apparatus" issued to E. M. Mattox on Feb. 10, 1987. The devise disclosed in Mattox provides resistance force combined with a measuring mechanism for determining the external forces exerted by the user. Again, this device does not provide a constant stretching force helpful in achieving beneficial plastic deformation of damaged connective tissues.
While all of the above discussed devices provide beneficial exercising treatment none can adequately fulfill the needs of the therapist treating range of motion limiting injuries. Therefore, there is a need for an easy to use exercising device that can be used by therapists for the treatment of injuries limiting range of motion.